


Jealousy

by CompletelyLegitUsername



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is actually competent, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Diana-centric, F/F, Final Girl, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Post-Canon, Slahser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyLegitUsername/pseuds/CompletelyLegitUsername
Summary: When Diana returns to the Cavendish Manor with Akko, Hannah, and Barbara, a fight to survive a homicidal maniac is the last thing she expects. However, after finding a dead body, the reality that she may not make it out alive becomes clearer and clearer.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my anonymous friend on Discord for proofreading! You know who you are and how much I appreciate you!

Diana Cavendish sighed in frustration. “Akko, you need to focus on what you want of this, not what you’re doing to get it,” she explained. Frustration was light in her voice but still present. Her approach was still gentle, however.

“Sorry, Diana,” Akko said in a sheepish pout, rubbing the back of her neck. Her crimson eye turned down to the ground she was standing on, the short green grass covered in fallen leaves. The blades swayed gently in the October wind, a cool breeze to combat the still decently-warm weather.

“Don’t apologize for it, learn from it,” Diana said softly. “Once you focus on your goal, the method becomes natural.”

The two young witches had met at the school’s outskirts after class. Diana had agreed to help the more inexperienced witch practice, hoping to give pointers and help her to learn something new.

“I’m sorry, Diana. I don’t know what I’m doing with this one,” Akko whimpered. Her voice, laced with hurt, made Diana cringe a bit.  _ Am I being too harsh? _

“I… No, I’m sorry. This is my fault. Murowa isn’t a beginner spell, trying to teach it at this point is too high of me to expect,” Diana sighed, careful not to make it sound like an insult.

“Haah… I don’t even know what the intended effect is for it…” Akko admitted. She poked her fingers together nervously, which made Diana’s heart stop for a moment. The more experienced witch turned away, blushing.

“R-Right… Well, I’ll… I’ll give you a crash course on it tomorrow. You should rest well tonight,” Diana explained, still turned away and blushing. At this point, she wasn’t sure how her crush on her classmate wasn’t obvious, but the admittedly dense Japanese witch seemed to still have no clue.

“You got it, Diana Banana!” Akko perked up as she said this. She put her wand away and gave Diana a hug before sprinting towards her dorm.

Diana watched the girl run. Everything about her was just… perfect. Her bouncing hair flowing with the girl’s movements, the extra bounce her small ponytail had. The small stature the girl had, surprising for how many snacks she snuck at night. Her goofy demeanor about almost anything that came her way. It wasn’t hard to see why Diana would be completely in love with the girl.

The blonde sighed as she began to return to her own room.  _ Come on Diana, you need to just bite the bullet and ask her out _ , a voice in her head spoke as she walked. If only it were that easy. For as confident as she was, as perfect as everyone perceived her to be, for some reason, Diana couldn’t seem to muster the courage to ask out her crush. And that was killing her.

The halls of Luna Nova were surprisingly empty for a Friday evening. Diana had seen, at most, twelve other students on her trip back to her dorm. The endless halls were eerie without the students there. It put Diana on edge. Any place meant to hold lots of people is creepy when there aren’t any, after all. The stretching, narrow halls of Luna Nova’s dorms were no different. As it were, Diana wouldn’t have felt out of place in a horror movie.

_ Bump. _

“ **Gah!** ” Diana yelped and jumped back. She caught her breath before looking at the student she had just bumped into, the unlucky number thirteen.

“You should watch where you’re going,” a deadpan and unamused voice spoke to her. A voice belonging to none other than Sucy Manbavaran.

“R-Right, sorry,” Diana apologized to her pink-haired classmate. The creepy witch seemed to take some form of pleasure from the spooking she had just given the haughty witch, as evidenced by her smug grin.

“If you keep thinking about your girlfriend when walking, you’ll eventually bump into something much worse~” the Filipino witch teased.

“I don’t- Akko’s not my girlfriend,” Diana denied with a blush.

“I never specified who I was talking about,” Sucy spoke with a grin.

“It was evident nevertheless,” Diana countered. The tone in her voice and stern look on her face told Sucy that she didn’t want to joke around about it.

“Alright, alright,” Sucy relented, a smirk still on her face. “But listen to me, Cavendish. If you ever hurt her, I  _ will _ kill you.”

There it was. The ever-protective sociopath that Sucy Manbavaran was. Diana wouldn’t pretend that it didn’t make her uncomfortable, but at the very least, they shared a common goal. They both wanted Akko to be happy. The only difference is that, while Sucy’s feelings came more from a place such as a protective sibling or parent, Diana’s were romantic in nature.

“You have no need to worry about that. I would never wish ill upon Akko,” Diana narrowed her eyes. Her tone took on a slightly accusatory edge as she spoke.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~” Sucy sighed. She began to walk past Diana. She seemed to be trying to make a show of it, making Diana fume on the inside. “I’d never let anything happen to Akko, you don’t need to worry about me~”

With that, the pink haired girl seemed to disappear. Diana grumbled as she turned around to finish the walk back to her dorm. The interaction grated on her nerves endlessly, as did any other interaction they had. Trust was out of the question between the two of them. It wasn’t that Diana was scared of the witch, Sucy was novice compared to herself. Rather, she was scared for Akko.

The rest of the night proved uneventful for Diana. All that after she returned to her dorm was some packing. She was to return to the Cavendish manor within the next two days. She wasn’t sure of the specifics, but there were some legal issues she was to work over with her aunt, Daryl.

She was planning on returning, unlike the previous time she had left, but that didn’t stop Hannah and Barbara from insisting they go with. Diana had a feeling Akko would tag along, too, though she wasn’t opposed to that. In fact, she almost wished that Akko would approach her sooner to come.

The next morning, Diana was nervous. Checking over her bags for the 3rd time in an hour, she once again affirmed that she had everything. Her clothes, her books, her remaining Shiny Chariot cards… everything was there―everything except what was most important. It wasn’t like she could pack Akko, but she absolutely wished she could.

“You ready to go?” Hannah asked, perkiness heavy in her voice. Her auburn hair was tied up into its usual ponytail, and her hazel eyes were affixed firmly on Diana.

The answer Diana prepared to give was interrupted by a loud rapping on the door. Diana jumped slightly in surprise as the banging echoed into the room.

“I’ll get it!” Barbara exclaimed, hopping off of her bed. Her dark black hair bounced with every step she took, and when she saw it, Diana couldn’t help but think about―

“Akko?”  
Sure enough, standing at the door was the Japanese girl in question. Her long brown hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders, the thought of which made Diana nearly chuckle. _Akko? Graceful? Those are two words that don’t belong in the same sentence_ , she thought. _Still… I suppose that’s part of why I love her so much_.

“Diana! You’re not planning on leaving again, are you?!” Akko shouted, pushing her way into the room and towards the girl in question. Diana was taken aback at first. How did Akko know? Last time she had left, it was Hannah and Barbara who had let Akko know, but she was sure that wasn’t the case this time.

“I―” Diana stammered out a bit. Her face was flushed red at the girl of her dreams being so close to her. The soft, crimson orbs peering into her own, the scrunched face Akko made, as if scrutinizing Diana’s actions, everything about the girl… Diana was just so hopelessly in love.

Diana took a deep breath and shook her head quickly, trying to regain her composure. “I am to leave  _ temporarily _ back to the Cavendish Estate for a meeting with my aunt. I’m sure you remember her?”

“The mean woman who tried to essentially kill us?” Akko answered. In spite of the phrasing being similar to that of a question, her tone more resembled that of  _ how could I forget _ .

“Ah, yes… her,” Diana recalled bitterly. The thoughts of what had occurred during her last visit home has plagued her mind and stuck sorely. “There are legal issues I am required to smooth over with her. I’m not sure of the details exactly, but I do know that I will return.”

“I’m going with you,” Akko insisted immediately. Her eyes narrowed and a bitter frown crossed her face. “I don’t trust that aunt of yours.”

“If you insist,” Diana smiled. Of course she wasn’t opposed to the very thing she had been desperately hoping would happen, after all.

“Wait, seriously? Just like that?” Hannah’s voice spoke out, confusion evident. She wasn’t opposed to Akko tagging along, the girl had long since proven her worth, but she was surprised that her teammate would relent so easily.

“Hannah, I’m sure you’re aware of how difficult it is to dissuade Akko once her mind is set on a goal,” Diana answered simply. It was another one of the charming quirks that made her fall in love with the Japanese girl in the first place.

Hannah mulled over the statement for a moment before replying, “Yeah, that’s a good point.”

“That’s why we went to Akko in the first place when Diana left the first time,” Barbara pointed out. This seemed to put a smug grin onto Akko’s face.

“So, when do we leave?” the girl turned back to Diana.

“Well… I suppose we leave as soon as you’re ready to depart,” Diana answered. Her tone was ponderous, as if she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to leave. Akko’s determined look told her, though, that she wouldn’t be able to back out.

The trip to the Cavendish Manor was uneventful. Diana found herself glad that she didn’t have to give Akko a ride there, unlike the trip back to Luna Nova when they returned from said manor one year prior. She truly was proud of how far the Japanese girl had come over her time at Luna Nova.

“Welcome home, Diana,” the firm but gentle voice of Anna spoke. Diana turned to face the maid with a smile. The older woman, likewise, had a smile on her face. The two embraced in a short hug.

“It’s great to see you, Anna,” the young witch replied with a smile. As the hug broke apart and Diana stood back, her three companions came into view.

“Miss Kagari,” Anna greeted formally. The teenager in question chuckled and waved nervously, not sure if she could consider herself on the maid’s “good side” yet. Anna then turned to the other two girls. “You two must be Hannah and Barbara. Diana has spoken highly of you.”

“She truly is too kind,” the girls cried in unison, playfully poking at Diana, who just scoffed and swatted their hands away.

“Well, I suppose that if introductions are complete, we should head inside?” Diana suggested.

“Of course, of course,” Anna complied, turning around to lead the quartet inside.

Diana felt a warmth pass through her body and mind as she stepped inside. The familiar halls she called home were comforting, even moreso when the person with whom she wanted to spend her life there was accompanying her.

“So, how does it feel to be back?” said person asked, her smile beaming brightly. The shorter girl was walking beside Diana as they entered.

“It feels wonderful. I missed how cozy the feeling of home is,” Diana sighed dreamily. As she spoke, a figure came into view.

Diana’s heart froze, her blood running cold. As they group entered the foyer, sat on a chair, was none other than Andrew Hanbridge. A smug visage was plastered upon his face, his eyes narrowing at Diana. They returned an empty coldness that Diana picked up on, but seemed to be invisible to anyone else.

“Why are  _ you _ here?” were the first words out of Diana’s mouth, her tone sharp and accusing. She made no effort to hide her distaste for his presence.

“Come now, Diana, is that any way to greet an old friend?” Andrew’s reply was, to Diana, nothing short of mockery.

“Oh, Diana, he’s simply here to officiate the legal processes on behalf of his father,” the older voice of Diana’s aunt spoke. “Since his father couldn’t be bothered to do it himself.”

“Of course,” Diana sighed. “In any case, it’s pleasant to see you again, Aunt Daryl.” She offered a polite smile to the older woman.

As much as the two fought, Diana truly did care about her aunt. The two were, after all, still family.

“Well, I suppose you’ll want to relax following your trip. Anna will show your guests to their rooms and then begin preparations for dinner,” Daryl declared.

“Actually… Could Akko come with me?” Diana interjected. Unbeknownst to her, as she spoke, glances were cast around―glances to her that spelled out disapproval, anger, contempt.

“I don’t see why she can’t,” Daryl answered, a slight frown on her face. “Though I can’t see why you’d want her to…”

Diana shrugged off the comment as she led Akko to her room. Once they arrived, the Japanese witch turned to her companion in confusion.

“Why did you want me to come with you?” she asked.

“Well, um… you see… I was, uh… I was wondering,” Diana tried to choke her words out. A heavy blush was plastered across her face. “I was wondering if you… if you… If you would be okay with… with sharing a bed… with me, tonight?”

“Diana, are you… are you asking me to sleep with you?” Akko asked. Her confusion was multiplied by 10 now.

“No, nonononono, of course not!” Diana denied fervently. Her face matched the shade of Akko’s eyes, a dark crimson brought about by heavy blushing. “I just… I was offering… If you wanted to share a bed, nothing more!”

“O-Oh… Yeah, I don’t mind,” Akko answered, a small blush on her face too.

With the table set, Anna returned to the kitchen. The large dinner she had prepared was displayed neatly on the table, ready for the large group of guests and residents. Content with the job well done, she retreated to begin cleaning the tools used to prepare the food. As she began to run the water in the sink, a masked figure entered the kitchen behind her, picking up one of the knives laying on the counter.

Anna couldn’t hear the entrance over the sound of the water spilling from the tap. She also didn’t hear the sound of footsteps quietly approaching. What she did notice, however, was the feeling of a hand pushing her head down suddenly, and a knife held just beneath her. She fought against it as hard as she could, but it was for naught. Her head was pushed down, the knife piercing her neck, spilling blood all over the counter. It dug deeper and deeper inside, cutting her tongue, then her eye sockets until eventually the blade found its home in her brain and the attacker let go.

As Anna’s body lay twitching on the floor, her killer quickly fled the room, not bothering to clean up the evidence.

Six people sat around a dinner table. There was an uncomfortable silence, Diana noted as she ate. No one was speaking at all. She took the time to wonder where her cousins were. Maril and Merrill were not often seen apart from their mother, so their lack of presence at the manor, as well as Daryl’s seeming lack of care about their absence, put her on edge. Subconsciously, Diana found herself scooting closer to Akko.

Akko didn’t notice anything inherently wrong as she ate. She was much more graceful and delicate in her consumption than she had been during her previous excursion to the Cavendish estate. She gave a smile to Diana as the girl in question closed some of the distance between them. 

Andrew, at one end of the table, glared with contempt at Diana. It was a quiet rage showing only jealousy and disdain in his eyes, though it seemed as if no one could pick up on it. Still, he never voiced anything, so even if they could pin his emotions, they wouldn’t be able to pin his motivations.

Hannah and Barbara sat across from Akko and Diana, respectively, as they ate. It was obvious that they had never partaken in cooking like Anna’s before, and they were enjoying it greatly.

Finally, at the other end of the table, opposite Andrew, sat Daryl. She looked generally displeased and disinterested, which was nothing out of the usual. She quietly and calmly ate, not entertaining the idea of starting conversation.

There was someone missing, Diana noted. Someone other than Maril and Merrill, at least. Finishing her food, she decided she would take it upon herself to look for the individual, starting with the most likely location.

Everyone’s dinner was interrupted by a scream. At first, there was shock. None of the table’s five remaining occupants knew what to do at first. The first to jump up and spring to action was Akko. She ran quickly to the source of the scream.

Bursting into the kitchen, Akko was met with a horrible sight. Crimson stained the typically white tiles of the floor, oppressively bright against the lights. The limp and clearly dead body of the Anna the maid was sprawled out across the floor, the knife still lodged inside of her. Diana was curled up in the corner, hyperventilating and crying. Of all the things she had expected to see, the grisly sight of her favorite maid’s murdered corpse was not one of them.

Akko rushed to her side, embracing Diana in a quick hug. “Diana, are you okay?” she asked without hesitation.

“A-Anna! Sh-She’s… d-d-dead,” Diana whimpered. She turned to face Akko, sheer and utter terror in her eyes.

The door opened once again, this time, thanks to Hannah and Barbara. The girls both gasped upon seeing the grisly sight.

“I know, Diana. I know. And now, we need to get out of here. Something is clearly wrong, and we need to leave,” Akko replied. Her voice remained calm but unsteady, hinting at a fear inside of herself too. Slowly, she helped Diana stand up and turn to the door. Four sets of eyes all met in silent agreement, and four breaths were taken in an attempt to psyche up the four teenagers in the room.

All at once, Diana, Akko, Hannah, and Barabara ran to the front door of the mansion. Barbara arrived at the door first and wrapped her hands around the knob. After that, though, she just seemed to freeze.

“Barb?” Hannah asked, her voice quivering. She took a slow step towards her friend, reaching her hand out.

“Wait!” Akko cried, pulling Hannah back. Thinking quickly, she unbuttoned her own vest and slid it off. Wrapping said vest around Barbara, Akko swiftly pulled her away from the door. The black haired girl fell back onto Akko, stiff and unmoving.

“Barb?” Hannah’s voice quivered. She didn’t need an answer to piece together what happened. As Akko looked up to her with sympathy, the gravity of what happened came crashing down on her. There must have been electricity coursing through the metal handle of the door, delivering a fatal shock to Barbara when she grabbed onto it. “BARBARA, NO!”

As if the gravity of the situation had dawned on Diana, she was finally able to snap out of her shock as she pulled Hannah into a hug. “Hey, hey, hey, Hannah, it’s…”

“Barbara… she’s dead,” Hannah whimpered, her voice desolate and hopeless. “I’ve known her for… for 14 years… we’ve been friends for… and now she’s dead.”

“I know, I know, but unless we want to end up like her, we need to think through this,” Diana said softly as Akko stood up to join them. “We know now that this isn’t random, this has been planned out.”

“Who do you think it could be?” Akko interjected. She was making a conscious effort to stay calm, clear-headed, and aware. Sure, she had been in life or death situations before, but nothing like this.

“I don’t know… I really don’t know,” Diana answered, letting go of Hannah. She crossed over to Akko, grabbing ahold of the girl’s hand.

“Well, we’ve got to-” Akko began to speak, but she was cut off by a door slamming open. A masked and costumed assailant burst through, axe in hand. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that whoever was behind the mask was the one responsible for their current situation.

“RUN!” Diana screamed as she broke into a sprint, dragging Akko behind by the hand. Hannah followed closely behind as they turned down hallway after hallway, pushing their legs as hard as they could.

With a killer hot on their heels, the trio didn’t have much time to gauge where they were going. Through the rows of hallways, the sharp turns, and the panicked sprinting, they eventually found themselves at a dead end.

“Shit!” Hannah exclaimed, teary-eyed. Her voice was hoarse and quivering, palpable fear shining through. “There’s nowhere to go!”

“Wait,” Diana countered, looking around at their surroundings. She let go of Akko’s hand and began to run her hands along the wall.

“What are you doing?” Akko asked in a frightened confusion. Her breaths were heavy as she looked frantically around.

“There might be a-” Diana was speaking as she finally found what she was looking for. She gave a push on the wall, a small square slot indenting in as a panel opened. “Got it! Let’s go!”

Diana pushed the ajar panel wider, revealing a narrow flight of stairs, dimly lit by the hallway’s gleaming illumination. She wasted no time sprinting inside, traversing upwards, and Akko followed close behind.

Hannah never got that chance, however, as before she could enter, an axe buried itself deep into her head. A sickening squelch was heard as the sharp tool wedged itself down into the top of her head, blood leaking out of the wound and down her face. Her body fell limp to the ground, and the killer pulled the axe roughly out of her head.

Diana reached the top of the stairs and burst her way through. Akko followed as they ran down the hallway, veering into a room and slamming the door behind them. She didn’t notice Diana’s heavy and frightened breaths, so what she saw upon turning around caught her completely by surprise. She let out a small scream as she took in the grisly scene in front of her.

Hung on opposite walls were Merrill and Maril. They were pinned to the walls through the hands and feet with large spikes, but that wasn’t the worst part. Their chests were cut and pinned open, disemboweled organs falling out and spreading the room with spectacularly disgusting gore.

A soft tear fell down Diana’s face as she took in the sight. Akko crossed over to the other witch and placed her own hand solemnly on her shoulder. Diana, in turn, faced her.

“Diana, I- I’m so sorry,” Akko spoke softly. She was pulled into a hug by the blonde witch.

“Akko, I,” Diana began, crying into the girl’s shoulder. “If we don’t get out of here, I… I want you to know something…”

“Hey, it’s okay, Diana. We’ll make it, I know we will,” Akko replied, trying to be reassuring. She ran her hand through her companion’s hair softly.

“Still, I… I want you to know,” Diana gulped. “Akko… I love you. I love you more than anything and anyone in the world. I… I just… I can’t… If I don’t say it, I’ll die with regret…”

“Diana, I,” Akko stammered. She softly moved Diana’s head so that she could look the taller girl in the eyes. She gave a soft smile before speaking again. “I wish… I wish you’d said this sooner. I… I love you too.”

“You do?” Diana seemed startled, more by this than anything else that had happened so far.

“Of course. But we can’t go planning any dates right now. We need to focus on surviving so that we actually have the chance to do that,” Akko affirmed. “Let’s think about this, okay?”

“Right,” Diana sniffled and agreed. “The doors are electrified right now, and I know we can’t break the windows. They’re too sturdy. Our wands are back in my room, so that doesn’t give us much in terms of options…”

“That passage,” Akko reminded Diana. She paced in thought as she spoke. “What’s it for? And are there any more of them?”

“Right. Um, so… Back during World War II, the Cavendish family took in refugees of the war and hid them for safety. The passageways were installed to allow safe spaces for them to get around in the event of an invasion,” Diana explained. “They’re all over the manor, but I’m not sure where all of them are.”

“We can try to use those to our advantage,” Akko decided. “Do you have any suspects as to who could be behind this. Depending on who it is, we might have an advantage that they don’t simply by knowing.”

“Actually… I have three,” Diana said solemnly. “I know Aunt Daryl’s been acting… absurdly strange tonight. She didn’t seem worried when Merrill and Maril weren’t at dinner. Next is Andrew. His very presence here is highly suspicious, and he seems to be angry about something, albeit silently. Last, there’s… Well, there’s Sucy. The last thing she said to me before she left… I don’t want it to be her, but I can’t rule out the possibility.”

The mention of Sucy visibly took a toll on Akko. The idea of one of her best friends being a murderer wasn’t one she wanted to entertain.

“Alright… Now, we just need to find a way to defend ourselves,” Akko stated, more solemnly than before.

“Hmm… I know there was a fireplace in my mother’s room. It’s possible there’s still a fire poker in there, but… I’m not entirely sure I know how to get there. At least not without seeing exactly where we are.”

“Well… If we stay in here forever, we’re almost guaranteed to die anyway. I say we take the chance and try to find it,” Akko spoke. She was clearly uncomfortable with the idea, but there was a lack of other options.

Creeping out of the room, the pair found the hallway empty. They held hands as they snuck through the dim hallways, not finding anyone. It didn’t take long for Diana to find a door she recognized. She threw it open, and the sight that greeted her brought her nearly to tears. Her mother’s room was just as it had been before her death. Diana had to do a double take, swallowing down her memories before continuing inside.

Just as she suspected, the fireplace still held the poker. While not the most useful weapons she could imagine having, it was surely better than nothing. The blonde grasped it firmly and held it in front of her, taking a deep breath as she came to terms with the increasing probability that she’d need to use it on another person.

“What now?” she asked hesitantly. She didn’t know what else they’d be able to do, save for confronting their masked terrorizer, and that, to Diana, sounded like the worst idea imaginable.

“I’m… I’m not sure,” Akko thought for a moment. An idea seemed to wash over her after a few seconds. “Wait! I’ve got it!”

Diana didn’t have any time to react before Akko took off in a sprint. The small girl was surprisingly fast, losing Diana within mere seconds.

Left on her own, Diana hesitantly made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she was startled by a hand reaching out and grabbing her arm. She screamed and swung her makeshift weapon at who she perceived to be an attacker.

“Diana! Diana, hey! It’s just me,” the voice of Daryl Cavendish spoke softly, quietly, as if trying to keep attention away from herself.

“Aunt Daryl? Where the hell have you been?!” Diana demanded, pulling herself loose and backing away. Daryl tried to take a step closer, but Diana pointing the sharp end of the fire poker at her stopped the woman in her tracks.

“I was trying to find a way out. I think I found one, a cracked window in the basement. We have to hurry though,” Daryl explained.

“No. I’m not leaving without Akko,” Diana immediately denied. Her face was stern and her body rigid, making it clear that she wasn’t going to budge.

“Diana, you can’t- you can’t be serious. This is life or death,” Daryl replied, seeming horrified.

“A life without Akko isn’t a life I want to live,” Diana insisted, firmly standing her ground. A quick glance behind her aunt, however, changed her tone entirely. Diana screamed, her words laced with horror. “Aunt Daryl, look out!”

Unfortunately, it was too late. Daryl turned around, only to have an axe bury itself straight into the side of her head so deep it popped her eye in half. The killer let go of the axe and Daryl fell face-first. The handle of the axe hit the ground hard, pushing the head out as she continued to fall. As her body fell to the ground, Diana noticed the gruesome sight of Daryl’s damaged brain falling out of the wound. A loud  _ thunk _ was heard as her body hit the floor, splattering blood and brains all over.

Diana looked at the attacker in horror. Out in the open, the killer grabbed the axe and turned to face her.

“You… you monster,” Diana whimpered in anger. “You fucking monster.”

The killer gave no verbal reply, opting instead to swing the axe towards Diana. The witch swiftly dodged the attack and followed up with a swing from her own weapon. She missed, but made a quick recovery, backing away before the killer had an opportunity to get in a cheap hit.

It didn’t deter the killer from swinging again, but Diana was prepared. She parried the axe, pushing it back before taking another swipe with her fire poker. It connected with some soft tissue on her attacker’s head, knocking them over and drawing some blood.

The killer was quick to get back up however. They kicked out their leg and swiped it under Diana’s. The witch fell backwards, and the killer brought their axe down. Diana held her fire poker up parallel to herself, stopping the axe. This didn’t deter the unknown assailant, however, as they put their hand towards the top of the axe and started pushing down with all of their strength. As the blade got closer and closer to Diana’s face, she let out a scream.

“MUROWA!” a high-pitched voice called out loudly. Diana felt the blast of heat that knocked her attacker away, and took the opportunity to kick the axe away. Akko ran down the stairs, but Diana didn’t lose focus. She didn’t hesitate as she drove her own weapon directly through the chest of her attacker, impaling it straight through their chest.

“Take that you fucker,” Diana spat. The killer only choked and coughed in response. Akko arrived at the bottom of the stairs in time to see Diana unmask the person who had been terrorizing them all night.

It was Andrew. He coughed and sputtered out blood as he looked at Diana with hate.

“Andrew… Why?” Akko asked in horror as she reached Diana’s side and clung onto her.

“Because-” He choked. “She… She doesn’t- deserve you!” Andrew tried to stand up but found himself unable to. “Ever since you- you told me, one month ago… I couldn’t- I couldn’t stand it! She doesn’t deserve you, Akko!”

The two remaining girls stared at him as he ranted, filling with contempt as he spoke. They watched with coldness in their eyes as he slowly bled out. Silently, the two walked to the basement, where sure enough, there was a cracked window.

It was only once they got outside that either girl allowed themselves to cry. They collapsed into each other’s arms and sobbed. All the carnage they had witnessed finally caught up with them, and as it did, they shared a well-earned kiss, just happy to have gotten out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I appreciate any criticism you have so long as it's constructive!


End file.
